legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2015
04:48 Frozen? :P 07:16 Hey frozen 07:16 Hey Rubble! 07:16 Good morning? :P 07:16 Good morning :) 07:16 9:15am 07:17 Well, that's early :P 07:17 For most people. Slept 5am-8:30 ;) 07:18 I went to bed at 3, and woke up ant 10:30 :P 07:18 How do you sleep 3.5 hours only? :P 07:20 Thats normal 07:20 ......don't you feel sleepy? :P 07:21 Nope :) 07:21 Does that mean you get 21 hours to do stuff every day? 07:22 Not every day. Sometimes i sleep up to 6h, but not that often 07:22 You're not real :P 07:23 I bet you get a lot of work done then :) 07:23 Not really. Take care of the kids, abd then enjoy the quit times at night to play a little lmo 07:24 :) 07:24 Gtg :) 07:24 Have you seen the banshees? 07:24 oh, okay :P 07:24 cya! 07:24 See ya :) yeah. I have 07:46 hey sim :) 07:48 Hi! 07:48 anything new about the chatlog problem? :P 07:48 Nope. 07:49 It will stay like mentioned. 07:49 One play, chatlogs for a week are kept. 07:49 *place 07:49 Although that the chatbot is still an option. 07:49 but I heard that the chatbot needs a PC to be on 24/7 or something 07:50 A user called Sactage is providing chatbots that stay 24/7 online. 07:50 He has a server for it. 07:50 that's cool :D 07:50 Just a community vote needed and an average of 8 users. 07:50 btw, why don't we have any sysops or forum mods/ops? :P 07:51 the forum is hardly used. 07:51 sysop = admin? 07:51 *isn't 07:52 I thought sysops are higher than admins, but if that's what you say, then sure :P 07:53 after looking sysop up, they're the same :P 07:54 Yeah :p 07:54 everyone on my friends list is a red dot besides wabbit :P 07:55 why is NO ONE on when I CAN play?! XD 07:56 Is Wabbit No One? 07:56 Go play with Wabbit :D 07:57 I am :P 07:57 I want a full team tho XD 08:00 A bot has been created. 08:02 Hi Rubble! 08:03 Hi Sim and Lava! 08:04 hey froyo :P 08:04 Hi! 08:04 yay! so no more chatlogging :P 08:04 I can't play, in case you feel like asking :P 08:04 No, you're chatlogging :P 08:04 Whoever has been chatlogging first continues to chatlog :P 08:04 but sim said that a bot was created :P 08:04 Oh, cool! 08:04 Where's the bot? :P 08:04 That doesn't mean it will be chatlogging ;) 08:05 Thanks Lava :P 08:05 It's just a bot account. 08:05 Awww :P 08:05 Which isn't confirmed yet. 08:05 You're chatloggin right Lava? :P 08:05 I'm not receiving the confirmation email. 08:05 yes, I am chatlogging :P 08:05 Okay, good :P 08:07 Know how I feel when I get on the game most of the time, Lava? :P 08:07 might be goin' with useful, wabbit and battle :P 08:07 XD 08:08 that's IF battle replies :P 08:08 If you guys see Paladin, can you ask him whether he can do a run at 9am EST today? 08:08 9am EST? so in how many hours? :P 08:08 5 08:09 k :P 08:09 Thanks, now I gtg :P 08:09 Cya later guys! 08:09 cya :P 08:09 I hate not being able to press the submit button before I go :P 08:10 :P 08:22 finally got a team XD 08:22 We have a bot? :P 08:23 yada, LC :P 08:23 Yes :p 08:23 No, this evening. 08:23 we got red and useful :P 08:24 Especially made to ban users starting with d and ending with yada :p 08:24 XD 08:24 What I did? :( :P 08:25 sim, I was wondering, how do affiliations work? :P 08:25 I have no idea :p 08:25 They dont. :P 08:26 like, can this wiki get affiliated with any other wiki? :P 08:27 (e.g. LU wiki?) :P 08:27 It is done, no. 08:27 It is already affiliated :p 08:27 *? 08:27 :P 08:27 it is? but it never showed anything about the affiliation :P 08:27 Riiiight :P 08:28 Check out "Other wikis" 08:28 We Link them in the bar, in other wikis, is it enough? :P 08:28 :P 08:28 And in Interwiki Links. :P 08:28 I thought you guys would show it in the homepage, but I guess not :P 08:29 so, did star get the golden glow? :P 08:29 IDK 08:29 Check chatlogs :p :p :p 08:30 not yet apparently :P 08:30 He probably do, because he Said he could do 1200buildies/hour 08:31 :P 08:32 level 1, with red only :P 08:35 Was fixing Interwiki Links. 08:36 level 2 :P 08:36 btw, sawy got to 41 :O 08:39 level 3 :P 08:41 level 4 08:42 Bot is running for the first time. 08:43 level 5 :P 08:43 wait, why not sprinting? :P 08:43 hey rubble :) 08:43 Hey lava 08:44 Tell wabbit hi ;) 08:44 I'm in LC with red only :P 08:44 I cant play 08:44 when I get out I'll tell him ;) 08:44 Ok :) 08:44 level 6 :D 08:46 level 7 :P 08:49 8 :P 08:51 Alone? 08:52 level 9, with red ;) 08:52 where to get the dino tracker? :p 08:53 dino tracker? 08:53 S12 08:53 It doesn't have anything on the cheat sheet 08:53 So you're rushing throuugh? ;) 08:53 by collecting all 4 elemental pieces by completing the area quests ;) 08:54 so basically completing the story quest before going to gauntlet :P 08:54 Thanks! 08:54 I learnt the places of all figures XD 10:10 hey sawy :P 10:11 Hi Lav! 10:11 How are you? 10:11 fine, you? :) 10:11 Same thx. :P 10:11 LC? :P 10:11 Sure XD 10:11 Didyou hear about the team that made it to 41? 10:11 *did you 10:11 yeah, saw the pic :P 10:11 :P 10:12 another reason to take you with me :P 10:12 :P 10:12 you were with who btw? XD 10:12 I'd definitely add them if they're on :P 10:12 Carbon mystery, Rubble (from this wiki) and Ace Green. 10:13 I know them all then XD 10:13 and ALL are from the wiki XD 10:13 :P 10:14 mystery is kirby, rubble is rubble and green is zoomy :P 10:14 :P 10:14 Outside te portal. :P 10:14 I just have a teeny bit of lag tho :P 10:14 *the 10:15 you invite :p 10:16 Hi Sim! 10:16 hey sim :) 10:18 Hi! 10:19 if the bot keeps this up, he'll have more edits than I ever did in no time XD 10:19 :P 10:20 Yeah :D 10:21 wish Pal gets on now :P 10:22 :P 10:22 or even yoda, even yoda will be enough XD 10:22 :P 10:23 Has flying been muted? 10:23 :P 10:23 I think so :P 10:24 O_O 10:24 He said something. :P 10:24 both you, red and battle are in the exact center of my friends list :P 10:25 :P 10:29 Do you want tempest to join? 10:29 :P 10:30 idk :P 10:31 NVM about tempest. 10:32 :P 10:32 O_o 10:32 Flying might leave now. ;P 10:33 Gaunlet now. :P 10:33 Gauntlet. 10:33 :P 10:33 :P 10:36 so, how's the gauntlet? :P 10:38 At the boss. :P 10:39 :p 11:54 Heya Frozen :) 11:54 Hi Purple! 11:55 probably evening for you :P 11:56 yup :P 11:56 So...good day? 11:57 Sort of, I guess :P 11:57 It's an uneventful day, and I'm doing homework :P 11:58 If only Red, Majestic and Savvy got smashed...then I could join them :P 11:58 homework? No summer break? 11:58 LOL, so you wish them well then ;) 11:58 Becuase there's a summer break, therefore there's homwork :P 11:59 Well, I didn't say at what level I wish them to get smashed, did I now :P 11:59 Not really how things work here. 11:59 Yeah, I know :P 12:00 For some reason I thought you were out of school...past high school at least. 12:00 No, in high school :P 12:00 Thanks for saying I sound smart :P 12:01 lol 12:03 That's what you were trying to say, weren't you? :P 12:04 wasn't it. Messed up my smart image now :P 12:04 Oh my...men and their egos...:P 12:04 Yes Frozen, clearly you have higher intelligence than the average Frozen :D 12:05 Oh, wow, is that another compliment that I see? I'm a man now, too :P 12:05 :D 12:05 Ur funny. 12:05 :P 12:07 Wow, someone has been busy...lots of edits 12:07 How long have you been playing Frozen? 12:07 Yup, LMOBot got 50-something edits in a day :P 12:08 your edit needs tweaking ;) 12:08 What do you mean by how long have I been playing? Total time that I played, or the day I started on? :P 12:08 Which edit? :P 12:08 day started :P 12:08 07042014 12:08 Creativity edit 12:09 Oh, that's a bad article anyway :P 12:09 says "one can either purchase the upgrades for increasing creativity in a minifigure's skill tree(if applicable)." 12:09 "either" should be removed. ;) 12:09 I think we started very close to same time. 12:09 I deleted a part, I forgot about the either. SORRY :P 12:10 Maybe, I wouldn't know :P 12:11 no need to be sorry, I was just trying to help ;) 12:11 Guess what?! 12:11 My one year anniversary was yesterday!!! 12:11 XD 12:11 Good job missing it :P 12:11 ikr...off too do a post :D 12:12 Late happy first anniversary, I guess :P 12:13 :D 12:13 Gosh thanks :D 12:13 :P 12:13 Same to you! on the 9th :P 12:14 On the ninth? :P 12:15 of this month....according to what you just said... 12:15 it was your anniversary... :D 12:15 Heya Rubble! :D 12:16 hey Purple! Congrats1 12:17 I think there is a lot of room for improvement on your Reading Comprehension skills :P 12:17 Hi Rubble! 12:17 hey frozen 12:18 whose reading comprehension skills? what? 12:18 Yours, purple :P 12:18 on the 4th :P 12:19 I haven't had coffee yet! :D 12:19 Yeah, that's better :P 12:19 I'm basically useless before the coffee :P 12:19 How's it going Rubble? 12:20 what coffee, where, what, here, me, me!!! 12:20 lol either you are coffee or you like it as well ;) 12:20 Care to bring m some? :D 12:20 *me 12:20 id love to 12:20 it's just a short trip...really... :P 12:20 i guess it wold be cold, till i reach you 12:21 :( 12:21 Didn't you hear about that quantum teleportation device they came up with the other day, Rubble? :P 12:21 You could come here and make it and then bring it up to me...downstairs is so far...meh 12:22 Oooh yeah, use one of those :D 12:23 gtg 12:23 maybe later, with coffee 12:23 :D 12:24 bye frozen and purple 12:24 Yeah, you probably are running to get that teleporation device. cya rubble! 12:24 ;) 12:26 :P 12:26 Too late... 12:26 again! 12:26 Bye Rubble! 12:26 XD 12:26 :D 12:26 Better late than never? :P 12:26 Everybody leaves while I;m doing other stuff :P 12:26 That's what I figure ;) 12:28 At least they can read the sentiment in the logs ;) 12:28 I gtg. 12:28 Well, cya then! 12:28 :) 12:28 See you later. Have a great day! 12:28 Bye Frozen! :D 12:28 You too! :) 12:28 Bye Purple! 12:28 Gold Wishes! :D 12:28 Oh and... 12:29 I stand by what I said... 12:29 Which is? :P 12:29 The balance of the universe must be restored! :D 12:29 You need Gold! 12:29 ;) 12:29 See ya! :) 12:29 Okay then :P 12:29 Bye! :) 12:57 Hi again Rubble :P 12:57 I'm like batman 12:58 How so? Disappearing and reappearing randomly? :P 12:58 One moment i'm here, than I need to go fast and be back totally unexpected :) 12:59 XD 01:00 :p 01:00 Hi Alex! 01:00 Hey! 01:01 So how I do a refresh on mac without being kicked out of the lost run? 01:01 Hey alex! 01:01 Use the Activity Monitor to stop the process. 01:01 The Activity Monitor is found in Ultilities, I think? 01:02 Ok 01:02 I can try with you now, if you want to? 01:02 And then how to start again? 01:02 Open it normally, like you would if the game crashed 01:02 Got no time to go ingame :( 01:03 But thanks for the support 01:03 NP :P 01:03 Hey Rubble! Sorry, I don't have the beep on right now. ;P 01:03 Lets try that in 9 or 10h :) 01:04 Np alex, im always on mute :) 01:04 10 hours? I can't wake up that early, I think :P 01:04 In 13 hours, that might work :P 01:04 What would that be for you? :P 01:05 13 hours=10am :P 01:05 Thats 4am for me :) sounds realistic ;) 01:05 :P 01:05 17 hours? 01:05 You can't wake up at 7? :P 01:05 I can, but I won't be playing at that time :P 01:06 Rather 19 h :) 01:06 Than 17, but oh well, we'll catch each other, im sure! 01:06 I think I might be swimming during that time :P 01:07 Training for the olympics? :p 01:07 No :P 01:07 I swim to not be a fat slob :P 01:08 In shape would be a better way to put it, I think :P 01:08 Swimming is a great way to get/stay in shape. ;) 01:08 It's a total body work out. 01:08 My anabolic cycle is only here for a few more years. I need to make the most out of it :P 01:09 :P 01:09 I need to do that more, but I have a BMI of about 19, so I guess I'm fine :p 01:09 Ectomorph? :P 01:10 I just have to work out to stay in shape....I don't think I have too high of a metabolism. :P 01:10 Which, is easy when I play baseball. :P 01:10 Same, Alex :P 01:10 I don't play baseball though :P 01:10 Whats ectomorph? 01:10 A person with a lean and delicate body build. 01:11 Maybe not delicate :P 01:11 :P 01:11 Hey Lav! 01:11 Hi Lava! 01:11 I'm chatlogging :P 01:11 Hullo :) 01:11 I do love my donuts and cookies and Ice cream though. :P 01:12 I'm on iPad, so I can't chatlog anyways :P 01:12 That's nice Frozen. ;) 01:12 Hey lav! 01:12 For some reason I don't like them all that much :P 01:12 Anyone LC in 10 minutes? :P 01:12 Who else? :P 01:13 It doesn't mean what you think it means, Alex :P 01:13 I think red and sway are on, but they might not join :P 01:13 Red ain't on, and neither is Sway :P 01:14 How far did you and red get to? 01:14 You don't like donuts, cookies, OR Ice cream??? :O 01:14 You guys just sort of went off suddenly :P 01:14 You mean me, red and sway :P 01:14 No. Sway got smashed at 27 :P 01:14 ok, me and red alone, 18 :P 01:14 sway, red and I, 28 :P 01:14 No, your run that Sway was in until 27 :P 01:15 Oh :P 01:15 Alex, I like all of the above :D 01:15 it was nature AND lost champions in space XD 01:15 Not really. I'll take steak over any of these any day :P 01:15 Yes! Thank you Rubble! 01:15 i got cowboy legs and samurai torso, wish they got reversed XD 01:15 Oh, I haven't had Steak in a while.... 01:15 I would give some donuts to have some... :P 01:15 Or just chicken/pork/beef :P 01:16 Me neither :P 01:16 DONUTS?! They're mine, ALL MINE!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA :P 01:16 I'll trade you some donuts for some steak and beef? 01:16 Why does everyone like donuts? :P 01:16 Because they are delicious. :P 01:16 Sure, except I don't have ANY steak :P 01:16 You got beef then? 01:16 :P 01:16 And there's this guy called Edible Frosty Donut on right now :P 01:17 donuts are life :P 01:17 Haha 01:17 I can do LC, Lava :P 01:17 beef? Yeah, only if you do LC XD 01:17 Will you be joining us, Alex? 01:17 Can't. 01:17 Chruch? 01:17 Church? 01:17 I have Church at ten. ;) 01:18 You'll do the deal Lav, I know how much you want these donuts. :P 01:18 :P 01:18 So, deal? 01:18 sure, but you owe me a run :P 01:18 Ok. :P 01:18 You owe me some steak when you get some. 01:18 so me froyo and? Rub 01:19 Here's your donuts, now where is my beef? 01:19 Rubble, wanna join? :P 01:19 :P 01:19 (Beef) :P 01:19 There's a guy named beefy on. :P 01:19 The beef atoms dispersed during the quantum teleportation :P 01:19 XD 01:19 ...And reformed. :P 01:19 And a cookie on. :P 01:20 Yeah, I see the cookie :P 01:20 Not beefy though :P 01:20 I cant until later 01:20 He might have just gone in the portal. 01:20 froyo, pal or cheery on? :P 01:20 No one is on cept Alex 01:20 Donuts with beef flavour? 01:20 And you and Lav. :P 01:20 And Cookie. :P 01:21 And Vorpal, he keeps trying to group me. :P 01:21 Ice cream flavored beef on a donut with cookies? :P 01:21 Turning PC on now :P 01:21 I think he gave up on me, Alex :P 01:21 with chunky oreos on top. :P 01:21 Did you mean a Chunky Medusa? :P 01:21 Yeah. ;P 01:21 And teeny bit ok sprinkles :P 01:22 And Whoosh, it's in my stomach. :P 01:22 of* 01:22 Stealthily? :P 01:22 (This conversation goes on the boards as a normal conversation on the wiki. :P 01:22 Yeah, very stealthily. :P 01:22 XD 01:23 I had to wedge it in my mouth though. :P 01:23 :P 01:23 I just copied and pasted this all, so. :P 01:24 Pasted to where? :P 01:24 Anyway, what was with you joining and exiting chat yesterday after you said you were asleep? :P 01:24 JK, I didn't, but if I did, it would be a topic on the boards. :P 01:25 Brb, switching device :P 01:25 So we have a Frozen Chunky cookie. :P 01:25 back :P 01:25 Oh, since I was on mobile before I slept, and I didn't close the tab after I went to the home screen, I suppose the phone just kept on loading and reloading to prepare for my imminent return :P 01:25 :P 01:26 And so, when I woke up this morning, I saw that Star kicked me XD 01:26 happens a lot to me, especially when I don't turn off my PC, but only log off XD 01:26 Haha, yeah, he said he would. :P 01:26 You better not be CLing Lava :P 01:27 thx for reminding me XD 01:27 just now refreshed :P 01:27 Good :P 01:27 I won't remind you after tomorrow :P 01:27 :P 01:27 Why can't you just say chat logging? :P 01:27 because chat logging is too long? duh :P 01:27 Not really, :P 01:27 it takes too long. Like saying Alexgator10 :P 01:27 I have fast fingers. 01:28 I can't type :P 01:28 me too, but it takes longer than typing CL :P 01:28 Then just say 10, and I'll now what you mean. :P 01:28 I poke the keys one by one, as fast as I can :p 01:28 XD 01:28 I'm pretty good at it :P 01:28 I took a typing class so. :P 01:28 I did too when I was Grade 7, but I never got the hang of it :P 01:28 :P 01:29 I wish I could hide my name from above my fig. :P 01:29 is it strange that I'm like the 6th tallest person in my whole family? :P 01:29 O_o 01:29 You're >185cm tall already -.- 01:29 Is it strange that I'm the second tallest, yet the third youngest? 01:29 NO XD 01:29 I'm counting my parents BTW. :P 01:29 I'm 178cm :P 01:30 Yeah, i go by inches, or feet, so. :P 01:30 You definitely told me 185 some time earlier :P 01:30 you mean 175? XD 01:30 Metric system for the win :P 01:30 No, 185 :P 01:30 I NEVER said that XD 01:31 I dislike the metric system for some reason. :P 01:31 btw, I'm counting ALL of my parents' cousins, their cousins' cousins and so on :p 01:31 People say it's easier, but.... 01:31 it is, because they all go in 10s :P 01:31 I'm counting my family, my immediate family, in my house right now. :P 01:31 I don't find it easier though. :P 01:31 if in my house? I'm 2nd tallest :P 01:32 I've been taught the English, so it's a difficult transfer. :P 01:32 what's your height then? :P 01:32 I haven't been measured recently. :P 01:32 But probably around 5ft. 7in. :P 01:33 My family is short, my Mom only being 4ft. 11in. :P 01:33 pfft, I'm 5ft 8-9in I think :P 01:33 last time I checked (2 months ago) I was 5ft 8 :P 01:33 Remember, I haven't been measured recently, so I could be 5, 8 or 5, 9. :P 01:33 But I doubt I am. :P 01:33 WB 01:33 :P 01:33 and how old are you again? XD 01:34 hey rubble :) 01:34 Stop it Crashed, you're just tall :P 01:34 XD 01:34 Hey :) 01:34 I'm 30 +. :P 01:34 ok, another topic, shoe size :P 01:34 Who's tall? 01:34 42/3 European 01:34 Crashed :P 01:34 43 same :P 01:34 I'm about an 8, 8 1/2. :P 01:35 American. :P 01:35 49! 01:35 WOAH XD 01:35 how tall are you, Rubble? 01:35 not even my dad is that much :P 01:35 Thats15 US 01:35 InB4 200 cm :P 01:35 my dad is 44 XD 01:35 You can shoes that big for dirt cheap.... :P 01:35 I'm 2,03m / 6ft8in 01:35 ok, that's tall :P 01:35 *faints* 01:36 Dang Rubble! 01:36 You're tall!!! :P 01:36 do you bump your head with the head when you go thru doorways? :P 01:36 I hope your cardiovascular system is strong, Rubble :P 01:36 That didn't even make sense Lav. :P 01:36 ignore with the head >.> 01:36 Nah, i learned that when i was 16 01:37 :P 01:37 So far system is running good :) 01:37 That's insane. :P 01:37 I know right, Alex? :P 01:37 Are you considered tall in Germany, Rubble? :P 01:38 why must everyone be a red dot now >.> 01:38 I have a friend who's younger than me who is about 6, 2. :P 01:38 If you say no, I'm not going to visit Germany :P 01:38 :P 01:38 :P 01:38 yes, frozen :) 01:38 Phew :P 01:39 wait, if he said no, would that mean that most people in Germany are that tall? XD 01:39 Yes :P 01:39 Well, I gtg, so bye! 01:39 :P 01:39 Bye Alex! 01:40 I might not see y'all for about 3 weeks. :P 01:40 cya l8r Alexgator XD 01:40 I thought that was too long to say? :P 01:40 Have fun in Canada! :P 01:40 XD 01:40 Cya alex 01:40 May as well as pay Sawy a visit, too :P 01:40 That's in two weeks frozen. :P 01:40 Yeah, get him to tell me where he lives. :P 01:40 take pics of the Niagara Falls for me :P 01:40 I'm just saying that before I forget :P 01:40 Probably on the opposite side where I'm going. :P 01:41 We see Victoria falls I think. :P 01:41 West coast, then? 01:41 Nope. 01:41 Maybe it's not called victoria. :P 01:41 But I thought it started with a V. :P 01:41 I thought NYC was in the East Coast 01:41 Oh well. :P 01:42 It is, you said West Coast. :P 01:42 why does the gate of the portal have to be filled with noobs -.- 01:42 If Niagara Falls is near East Coast, and NYC is in the East Coast, wouldn't that mean you're going to the West Coast? :P 01:42 How so? :P 01:43 "Probably on the opposite side where I'm going." 01:43 :P 01:43 Where Sawy lives. :P 01:43 Not the falls. :P 01:43 Oh :P 01:43 I don't live in NYC anyway. :P 01:43 finally battle came and saved us :P 01:43 :P 01:43 invite battle :P 01:43 done :P 01:43 Anyway, cya! 01:43 Cya! 01:44 one spot left :P 01:44 Rubble? :P 01:46 It is funny, when i joined wiki, you all thought i was a teenage girl, and now you know im that tall 30sth german with two kids :) 01:47 Nope frozen :p 01:47 Because Crashed told me you were a teenage girl :P 01:47 or at least, a girl :P 01:47 wabbit told you me you were a female :P 01:47 XD 01:47 or he conveyed when he used 'she' when he referred to you :P 01:48 This is so going into the chatlogs :P 01:49 Im fine with that 01:49 :P 01:49 The other day I played with 3 Mr Golds :P 01:49 It made me sad :P 01:50 XD 01:50 who? red, green and cheerful? :P 01:50 Nope. Red, Paladin and Star :P 01:50 :P 01:51 Star got his Mr gold at the end of the run though :P 01:51 :P 01:51 But it still counts, I guess? :P 01:51 I played with two, but you know that story! 01:51 Oh, the really, really sad story :P 01:51 what story? :p 01:52 Gtg :) good run you all 01:52 Thanks Rubble, cya later! 01:52 Check the chatlog, Lava :P 01:52 cya! 01:52 umm, too lazy to? :P 01:52 Well, you don't get to know the story then :P 01:52 XD 02:50 Bye! :D 02:50 Bye! 02:51 Lvl 9 02:51 Leaving for a better play 02:54 Hi and Bye Yada :D 02:54 Oh...Zoomy too? Bye :P 02:55 Hi Purple! Everybody left. 02:55 I see that :) 02:55 It's my luck...always late :P 02:55 How are you today Sim? 02:55 Hi! 02:55 Heya Frozone! :D 02:56 Just got smashed at 16 :P 02:56 :( 02:56 good thing i only used 2 potions :P 02:56 who with? 02:56 battle and alva 02:56 lava :P 02:56 :P 02:56 potions are like gold now...hard to get and easy to spend 02:56 I know, right? 02:56 We need a better way to acquire them. 02:57 Like buying them with stars :P 02:57 :::taps the mic::: listening Funcom? 02:57 Yes! 02:57 I would, I did :P 02:57 10000 for 50 wouldn't be a bad deal :P 02:57 with diamonds I mean. 02:57 which wa? 02:57 *way? 02:58 what do you think? :P 02:58 Hi Lava :P 02:58 Hullo :) 02:58 I'm chatlogging :P 02:58 I'm on iPad anyways XD 02:59 Okay, good :P 02:59 hi Legodude! 02:59 Hey Majestic! 02:59 Hey 1001 :P 02:59 *cloud of smoke appears* Im baaccckkkkkkkkk 02:59 Hey....Legodude? I don't think we've met before so Hiya! :) 03:00 Who are you in-game again? Too lazy to check play card :P 03:00 :::waves at smoke and coughs::: :::turns on fan::: WB :) 03:00 Oh, hello! Greetings! Bonjour! Aloha! Hola! 03:00 Dynamo Zippy Dude 03:00 You forgot Ohio:P 03:00 :P * 03:00 Heya Zippy :) 03:01 Aloha is mine :( :p 03:01 Ohio is officially mine :P 03:01 Froze: 10000 stars for 50 potions right? Actually that sounds like a decent equation all things considered. 03:01 I claim the rest :P 03:01 Aloha is your Sim? 03:01 I thought it was Jade's :P 03:01 Yeah, Purple 03:01 Purple, here and the game are 2 completely different things :P 03:02 ^^ 03:02 TGFT 03:02 :P 03:02 User blog:Sim533/Lost Creations Loot Table 03:02 New and hot from the press: p 03:02 You're alte, Sim :P 03:02 Ow! My hands.... 03:02 You told me it would be done yesterday... :P 03:03 Very nice! 03:03 There were more responses that needed to get a review. 03:03 he's alte? 03:03 Btw, I got a samurai and cowboy part after finishing 26 :P 03:03 Heya Rubble :D 03:03 Sim, are the levels completed levels or what> 03:03 ? 03:03 You could have warned me it was going to be that hot...anybody got ice? :P 03:03 Ho Rubble! 03:03 Yes it should be the level you smash on 03:03 lol Zippy :P 03:03 Let me call Zane for ha :P 03:03 Hey purple and frozen 03:03 ya* 03:03 Here. I'm Icy Frozen Glacier, after all :P 03:03 Is that's what users are entering in the form, so yes. 03:03 Just hug me :P 03:03 Going to get my codfee now 03:03 But I enter levels completed :P 03:04 :::hugs Frozen::: 03:04 Grandma parts can be found by completing zero levels of Lost :P 03:04 I missed something, why did I hug you? 03:04 Umm, ok... :P 03:04 Serious :P 03:04 I got a grandpa part from level 0 :P 03:04 Why would I know, Purple? :P 03:04 u asked for it xD 03:04 looks like they're worth 3 stars apparently :P 03:05 Afk 03:05 Yeah. Basically I got in, then went into the TC directly. 03:05 Then I got a grandma part :P 03:05 Purple, couldnt find that quanntum particle whatever thingy to get you coffee as well :( 03:05 Too bad this doesn't work for Mr Gold :P 03:06 Alex could. US only, maybe? :P 03:06 hello? 03:06 He saw the beef particle reformed together :P 03:06 particles* 03:06 My posts weren't posting for a moment? 03:06 No, I ttold Zippy to hug me :P 03:07 " Without you I would be able to make it! " I feel very aprreciated, Sim :P 03:09 hello? 03:09 Hi :P 03:09 WHY MY GAME GLITCHED AT LVL 16 03:09 I'M CURSED 03:09 Now I need a team :P 03:10 Anyone? :P 03:11 I could join you shortly 03:11 Shortly? 03:11 2 minutes 03:11 Uh :P 03:11 I need to go at 23 at leasxt 03:11 *least 03:12 No problem! BRT 03:13 No one else? 03:14 I haven't done LC much since the update so I hope I can get my hands on some of the new parts/minifigs! 03:14 Do you have the Grandma? 03:15 Try running in, do 0 levels, and go to the treasure chamber. you might get some of her parts :P 03:15 :P 03:16 I got her AGES ago. When she was much more difficult to obtain 03:16 :P 03:16 :P 03:16 Froyo, LC? 03:17 No thanks, not really in the mood rn after wasting an hour on it then getting Champions in Space with nature at 16. 03:17 Me I glicthed in an Isle of smash at 16 (angry) 03:17 That's even more sad than my run :P 03:17 No one else??? 03:18 Message Wall:LMOBot Sim closed my little thread :P 03:18 ;) 03:18 You know why. 03:18 :P 03:19 You closed a message that you send yourself? O_o o_O 03:19 *thread not message :P 03:20 I didn't close it? :P 03:20 Also, what's an adminmentor? 03:20 @sim... :P 03:20 Because somebody would reply to it if they see that I closed Frozen's thread :p 03:21 :P :P :P 03:21 I wasnt talking about this BTW :P 03:21 adminmentor = mentor for admins ;) 03:21 You deleted it :O 03:22 I figured that part out. But who are they? :P 03:22 Who deleted what? 03:22 The welcome message, it was sent to sim and he deleted it :P 03:22 No, it's still here? 03:23 You mean he deleted the one on his own account? :P 03:33 Well that was...interesting 03:33 hello again :P 03:33 What was interesting? 03:33 I think something on my computer was updating maybe? idk but U couldn't use chat 03:34 It was like moving thru molasses. 03:34 What did I miss? 03:34 What's still here? :P 03:34 Nothing. King Chatlogger is here to protect this realm! 03:35 lol King Chatlogger? 03:35 I present to you, my favorite weapon of today: LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2015 03:35 Yeah :P 03:36 LC anyone? 03:37 weapon? :P 03:38 I mean recovered artifact from the war of chat :P 03:38 No one for LC? :( 03:39 War of chat?! :P 03:40 Whatever :p 03:40 :P 03:40 I needed a name :P 03:41 I have found another piece of said artifact :P 03:42 artifact? 03:42 THE CHATLOG :P 03:42 Is there something specific here I should be looking at? :P 03:42 No that much I got? 03:42 Nope. :P 03:42 I just don't see anything...weapon-y? 03:42 ur silly :P 03:43 Di Legodud actually chat in chat? :P 03:43 *dude :D 03:43 Zippy was here a lot of times 03:43 when? when my computer was updating and I was gone? 03:44 Words are powerful weapons. We should think of the consequences before aiming them at other people. ~ Susan Gale, whoever that is :P 03:44 Hi Rubble :P 03:45 Heya Rubble :D 03:45 gtg 03:45 bye! 03:54 *mins 03:54 oh ok sorry 03:54 :::ducks::: 03:57 so chatty is Yada :P 03:57 :P 03:58 any good plans today? 03:59 ? 03:59 actually your day is just about over... 03:59 Yes... 03:59 So did you do anything nice with your weekend is what I meant :P 04:00 Nah :( 04:00 I'm not here. 04:00 Howdy again! 04:00 Wat 04:02 Frozen is not here? :P 04:02 Is that like...mind suggestion? xD 04:03 No, I was just saying random stuff :P 04:03 These are not the droids you're looking for. 04:03 As per usual :P 04:05 :P 04:06 brb 04:06 :P 04:06 Goodbye and hello to anyone who comes and goes in the meantime :D 04:08 :P 04:21 Dead :/ 04:22 Did you mean smashed? :P 04:22 No, dead chat :/ 04:24 heya :) 04:24 GTG 04:24 Hi for the 100000th time today, rubble :O 04:24 Having a good day so far? 04:24 lol :P 04:24 :P 04:25 and Rubble will leave in a moment :P 04:25 Like I said, I'm Batman ;) 04:25 Dehnehnehnehnehnehnehneh Batman! 04:26 anyone in game now? 04:26 nope :P 04:26 Smartphones are so tempting to just throw in a little hi! 04:26 Do you see who's on when ur logged out or something? 04:27 Logging out of a smartphone? :P 04:27 logging out of here :P 04:27 idk :P 04:27 I never use my smart phone for this :P 04:28 I just get on and see then whos there 04:28 ah ;) 04:29 what time is it htere? 04:29 *there? 04:29 or rather, what time zone are you in? 04:30 Its 6:30pm 04:31 oh ok, you're same as Pal and Yada then 04:31 Yea :) 04:31 it's 12:30 am for Frozen? O_O 04:31 Yup :P 04:31 aren't u tired? 04:32 No :P 04:32 Me? 04:32 lol no but are you Rubble? 04:32 Not really 04:33 are you both nocturnal? :P 04:33 Maybe :P 04:33 Im awake all day around :) 04:33 :::whispers::: Are you a vampire? O_O 04:33 I'm diturnal during school, nocturnal when it's summer :P 04:34 Maybe ;) 04:34 :P 04:34 :::covers throat::: 04:34 Sandstorm is such a good song :P 04:34 I'm batman, thats pretty close 04:35 I will log in game in about 4h 04:35 I think I might be asleep by then :P 04:35 Sandstorm? who is it by? 04:36 Or maybe I'll wake up at 3 and play with someone. Who knows? :P 04:36 Darude, duh :P 04:36 Rubble: (batman) 04:36 Mighty! :D 04:36 Hi Alex! 04:36 Hey! 04:36 Church service is over? 04:36 I see Zoomy got to level 41! :D 04:36 rude is right...why duh? 04:36 Yes, it is. 04:36 10:00 to 12:00 04:36 wb Mighty :D 04:36 No, Darude is the name of the artist :P 04:36 Serious :P 04:37 yes but duh is rude :? 04:37 WB? Hey Purple! 04:37 WB= Welcome Back ;) 04:37 Ah well, I thought you would know about it. Sorry. 04:37 I know, but, I was never here. :P 04:37 nah...I'm not omniscient 04:37 Oh I thought ...nvm :P 04:37 You were, 2 hours ago :P 04:38 But the song is definitely Internet famous :P 04:38 see that's what I thought :) 04:38 I was, but Purple wasn't. :P 04:38 chat logged ;) 04:38 I was here in spirit :) 04:38 Unless.....she made herself invisible. O_o 04:38 Alright. Ttyl :) 04:38 Bye again Rubble :P 04:38 Oh, so do you have any Steak? Lav didn't.... 04:38 Bye Rubble :D 04:38 Bye Rubble! 04:39 Bye all 04:39 He still owes me some... 04:39 (ghost) 04:39 You got beef, which was nice, Alex :P 04:39 We agreed upon both Frozen. :P 04:39 I do have invisibility cloak :P 04:39 XD 04:39 Both? :P 04:39 As long as I gave him a run, which won't happen anytime soon probably. :P 04:39 Does getting smashed at 1 counts? :P 04:39 No. :P 04:40 Look, I think giving him two dozen donuts AND a run ought to give me beef AND Steak. :P 04:40 Sounds fair to me :P 04:40 Exactly. :P 04:40 Plus, they are Krispe Kreme donuts. :P 04:40 beek and steak? 04:41 like chicken and poultry? :D 04:41 Yup, beef and steak. :P 04:41 I'll assume Krispe Kreme donuts are good :P 04:41 ehhh, I prefer beef and steak. :P 04:41 Yes, you probably don't have them there? 04:41 My dad has a saying about assumptions :P 04:41 No :P 04:41 So, that's why I gave him something different. :P 04:41 Do tell us more, Purple :P 04:42 :::adjusts halo::: huh? 04:42 Tell us about the saying :P 04:42 I ummm....can't remember it ? 04:42 :P 04:42 :P 04:42 Uhhhhuuuh. 04:43 see any good games lately Mighty? 04:43 Anyway, I can send you some Froyo. :P 04:43 You mean baseball, or video? :P 04:43 Only if it's free :P 04:43 some Beef? 04:43 Donuts from krispe kreme. :P 04:43 I gtg, bye! 04:43 Bye, Alex! 04:44 how would u send it? We only have very basic idea where Frozone lives :P 04:44 Bye Mighty! :D 04:44 Magic! 04:44 ;) 04:44 He could throw it that way :::points::: 04:45 Coming on to onesies for you Froze...you yawning yet? 04:45 Slightly, actually :P 04:45 I figured ;) 04:45 Sweet dreams? 04:45 You're trying to get rid of me :P 04:45 Okay, cya! :P 04:46 nope just want to be prepared 04:46 for when you go :p oof!: 04:46 :P 07:09 I can now chatlog on mobile :D 07:24 Hi again frozenies. :P 07:26 No, stop calling me that :p 07:27 Else I'll call you Nimbies till the end of time :p 07:29 When did I ever call you Frozenies before now? 07:30 I think you did this week... I don't remember though :p 07:31 I've never called you frozenies before now. :P 07:32 Or maybe it was me telling you not to say it before you do it :p 07:32 You just mentioned that you hoped that it wouldn't be allowed in the LMO Chat. :P 07:32 Hi Paladin! 07:32 Oh :p 07:32 Hi Paladin! 07:32 Hi Savvy, congrats for the record !!! 07:32 Hi Frozen ! 07:33 Thx Paladin! 07:33 btw you had a good loot ? 07:33 No. :P 07:33 XD 07:33 Only two new parts. :P 07:33 ah :) 07:33 Any time for a run soon, P? 07:33 What parts? 07:33 Ummm 07:33 sorry i can't it's evening for me 07:34 Not note, tomorrow :) 07:34 Mr. gold head and spartan head (I think) :P 07:34 now, not note 07:34 not bad ! 07:34 Also got a duplicated gold body. :P 07:34 I'm lucky to get two new parts from now on :p 07:34 You just had to say that -.- 07:34 the last time level 36, i had 2 cowboy parts and 1 spartan parts ... i already have XD 07:35 I need the body. -.- 07:35 I don't have ANY cowboy parts. :P 07:35 Me neither :p 07:35 soon or later i will have this 2 figs ... but when ... 07:35 When you do a run with me tomorrow :p 07:35 i must take my time because after i will have nothing to do in game 07:36 XD 07:36 yes of course, which hour ? 07:36 Um, how early can you be? 07:36 12h for me it's 6pm for you ? 07:36 Oh, and you're GMT +2, right? 07:36 gmt +1 in summer i think 07:37 Lemme check :p 07:37 In France we change hour between summer and winter ... 07:37 Google says it's +2 currently :p 07:37 so GMT+2 in winter and GMT+1 in summer 07:37 well maybe ... 07:38 Maybe it's +2 summer and +1 winter? :p 07:38 yes maybe 07:38 12, I can work with that :) 07:38 i can play during my lunch, betwenn 12h and 14h 07:38 i don't know how say this hour in english 07:39 0 and 2PM ? 07:39 Good thing I'm eating a sandwich thingy for tomorrow's dinner 07:39 12 pm to 2 pm :) 07:39 ah ok ! It's strange ... 07:40 i thank 12PM was midnight 07:40 It's just like an analog clock :) 07:40 12am is midnight, 12pm is noon . 07:40 ok thank you :) 07:40 NP :p 07:40 Savvy, are you chatlogging? 07:41 No. :P 07:41 Great :p 07:41 I don't know how to disable it. :P 07:41 you saw Starr today ? 07:41 I didn't. :P 07:41 Wait, so you are chatlogging. 07:41 I'm not. :P 07:41 i saw his message on MB, very funny 07:41 Neither did I, he was working at his church the whole day I think? :p 07:42 btw i saw too the message on his wall, he erased just after 07:42 very less funny :( 07:42 If you can't disable it, that means it's currently enabled, no? :p 07:42 O_o 07:42 What message? 07:42 I think it is enabled... 07:42 THEN YOU ARE CHATLOGGING -.- :P 07:42 "SAMURAI!!! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH I FOUND THE SAMURAI!!!!! PALADIN IS AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEE!!!!!!! :D :D :D . (Oh, and I found two Mr.Gold legs and can't trade the extra, what a waste. We need trading!" 07:42 It will automatically chatlog for me and I don't know how to turn it off. :P 07:42 this message !!! 07:43 :( 07:43 I thought it was okay. Why do you think it's not funny? :S 07:43 too much ironic against me no ? 07:43 He wasn't mocking you, P 07:43 Hmmm Starr is right on 2 points 07:44 He really found the samurai 07:44 and i'm really awesome :D 07:44 Were you doing lost with just him? 07:44 No, I was part of the team, as was red. 07:44 Star doesn't think that you guys are awesome!? :P 07:44 Savvy, I have a way to determine whether you are chatlogging. :p 07:45 Really? 07:45 07:45 Can you see a submit button in your text box? :p 07:45 i don't know but the fact are the fact, he had Mr Gold with us 07:45 and honestly i was very happy to help him 07:46 Me too, but I still need him and he's getting impatient. 07:46 To get the golden glow. 07:46 Yes I can Frozen. 07:46 Press it. 09:41 What? 09:42 So, it will be comfortable. :P 09:42 I gtg, bye1 09:42 ! 09:42 Cattle said he doesn't want to do anymore LC until he finds me :P 09:42 Bye! :D 09:42 :P 09:42 I might be back, I hope I'll be back. :P 09:42 XD 09:42 Unless you die in the heat :P 09:42 09:45 Hi Zoomy! 09:45 Hey Savvy :P 09:45 Doing a fast LC run right now :P 09:45 Nice! 09:45 BTW just read your post on our run. :P 09:46 I enjoyed it! :D 09:48 No offense but you spelled Rubble's first and last name wrong. :P :P 09:48 I forgot about spell check XD 09:48 And I wrote it like his username :P 09:49 Well, it's a short lived topic anyway :P 09:49 :P 09:49 Another snag. :P 09:49 The timer part was a bit of an exaggeration. :P I was the last one to cross the gate and I think I still had 4 secs left. :P 09:49 I spelled unfortunately wrong too :P 09:49 Relly? 09:49 :P 09:49 I crossed it and it said I ran out of time :P 09:49 O_O 09:50 It was at 0:00 when I passed it :P 09:50 Maybe you lagged? 09:50 O_O O_O O_O 09:50 That's amazing Zoomy. :P 09:51 XD 09:53 Welcome back :P 09:53 Hallo again :P 09:53 Hi Cheerful! 09:53 Are you both doing a run? :P 09:54 Only Green is. :P 09:54 Do you have time for a run Savvy? :P 09:55 Maybe later today. :P 09:56 Sooo...You think Green is a semi-pro? :P 09:56 XD 09:57 Well I like to tell him that he is a semi-pro :P 09:57 :P 09:57 I think I'm the only one who uses all area of effect figs in magic. :P 09:58 I use Santa and Disco Diva, what is the 3rd one that you use? :P 09:58 Unicorn. :P 09:59 GTG bye! :P 09:59 Well the rest of us use a figure with the 'sponge' upgrade to be healed from Santa and Disco Diva AoE. :P 09:59 Bye Zoomy! 09:59 Also, if I'm a Semi-pro, then why do you run with me? :P 09:59 09:59 Bye! 09:59 Because a semi-pro is better than a random player by the gate :P 09:59 Bye! :P 09:59 Yeah sure :P 09:59 :P 10:01 Diva has sponge though. :P 10:01 Yeah but I don't like using Diva as my main minifigure :P :P 10:02 So you use wizard? 10:02 Everyone else does but me. :P 10:02 Since I usually attract a lot of enemy attention, I needed more...sponge. :P 10:02 Robot? 10:02 :P 10:02 No! :P 10:02 :P 10:02 That would ruin Santa and Diva AoE :P 10:03 Waiter :P 10:03 Don't laugh at me :P 10:03 O_o 10:03 Actually waiter isn't bad. :P 10:04 He isn't! :P 10:04 He adds good damage with his special and more sponge :P 10:04 Really, he works awesome with Santa and Diva :P But everyone just says that he is weak :P 10:04 I do like him. :P 10:04 I might go try that out. :P 10:05 You won't be sorry :P 10:05 But if I get smashed... 10:05 And you will witness the power of grape-juice! :P 10:05 :P 10:05 You won't unless you really screw up, but you are supposed to be a pro :P 10:05 Who said I'm a pro? :P 10:06 IDK...common sense? :P 10:06 :P 10:06 How would you even define a "pro"? :P 10:06 It is complicated and I just started a run :P :P :P 10:06 Purple glows just mean time wasted. :P 10:07 Yes :P 10:07 Glows mean nothing towards being a pro :P 10:07 Except the gold one. :P 10:08 You would need to get past level 31 to get mr gold now. :P 10:08 Well what about Poetic? :P 10:08 :P 10:08 He could get gold glow and not be a pro :P 10:08 Poetic is the only exception. :P 10:09 And the others users that got him from a bag. :P 10:09 Dino? :P 10:09 :P 10:10 I guess a purple glow does signify that you aren't a "newbie" :P 10:10 Or a blue glow...level 15 completed... :P 10:11 Nice. :P 10:13 Who are you with? 10:13 Cake factory and random players :P 10:13 A genius and a denim (not THE Denim) :P 10:14 IDK cake factory. :P 10:17 Lav needs to come on and pay me his debt that he owes me :P 10:17 :P 10:18 He also owes Froyo :P 10:19 What did he do to warrant so much debt? :P 10:20 I fixed his page and he didn't pay :P 10:20 I doubled the fine over and over since it is late fine penalty :P 10:21 What did frozen do? :P 10:22 IDK I just know that Lav owes him :P 10:23 Hi Picnic! 10:23 Oh hi Panic XD 10:23 :D 10:24 Hi Dollhair! Hi Cheerful! :P 10:24 Sorry, I just had to say that. :P 10:24 Same! :D 10:24 :P 10:24 >:D 10:24 :P 10:24 Howz it going? :P 10:24 Well... fine... I haven't played LMO for 4 days! xD 10:24 XD 10:24 How is your flash movie going? :P 10:24 You peeps planning doing LC or something? :P 10:25 I might do it in an hour. :P 10:25 I am doing LC in a random team :P 10:25 Oh... well, I completed the part of the photos... but it needs a lot of editing... I will try to do it as I am busy with a lot of stuff (lazy) :P 10:25 :P 10:25 Nice! ;D 10:26 Thanks! :D 10:26 What photos? 10:26 Cheerful, you are LCing right now? :o :P 10:26 Yes :P 10:26 I am making brickfilms in Youtube,,, wanna send you my channel? :P 10:27 OK! :P 10:28 I am in the middle of a LC run though :P 10:28 Ok... momentito!!!! :P 10:28 LAAAAAAAAAAAAAG :P 10:29 Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyLkr8Ba82nYOOi1BT1-j6w :P :D 10:32 Anyways, going to enter the game to find a team for LC... :P 10:32 *test <3 10:32 Cya! 10:32 :P 10:32 XD Cyaa later! :P 10:32 Good luck! :P 10:33 My random team has been good so far...for the first time in history.:P 10:33 A good random team. :P 10:33 Thanks! Good for ya! :P 10:38 Level 15 :P 10:38 :p 10:45 Had to restart chat :P 2015 07 19